Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika sang matahari bangkit, bulan akan turun. Begitulah takdir langit, yang juga menentukan secara tak langsung, perjalanan Sang Matahari Hitam dan Sang Bulan Putih.
1. Prologue

Nah, ini dia versi FFn-nya fic yang kupublish di note fb kemaren. Sengaja cepet kupublish karena satu fic udah tamat. Tapi mungkin ini rada lama apdetnya, hehe. Gomen, kalian sebagai anak sekolahan pasti ngerti...

yosh! ini cuma baru prolog....

**

* * *

**

BLEACH (c) TITE KUBO

.

.

**Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny**

.

.

**x Chapter 1 x**

**.  
**

**- Prologue -**

**

* * *

**_"The rain drags Black Sun down, but the rain dried by White Moon." _  
-SOULs and VIBEs covers.

**

* * *

**

Sang Hujan membuat Sang Matahari Hitam terpuruk, tapi Sang Bulan Putih mengeringkan Sang Hujan....

**

* * *

**

Tahukah kalian akan takdir dari langit?

Langit adalah ruang yang penuh kehampaan. Tak berjiwa, kecuali hanya terdiri dari cahaya dan bebatuan bisu. Tapi langit adalah ruang tempat berputarnya bola kecil berwarna biru. Yang menjadikan proses malam dan siang di bumi.

Dan satu takdir yang tak bisa dilepas.

Bulan yang cantik di malam hari akan turun ketika pagi tiba. Digantikan sang matahari yang mulai bangkit.

Dengan frase lain, bulan akan turun ketika matahari bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan jendela kaca kamarnya.

Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya hari ini. Menghujam bumi tanpa henti sejak pagi hingga sore menjelang.

Lantas Ichigo mengerling pada gadis yang sedang bersantai-santai di tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Rukia?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah, menuju Ichigo, mengerutkan dahinya sedikit.

"Lima belas Juni. Kenapa?"

Ichigo tak berekspresi apapun, dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi keluar. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' untuk sekilas pandang, sekian detik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ichigo menggantung jawabannya. Ia rasa Rukia terlalu bodoh jika tidak sampai memikirkan makna dibalik pertanyaan barusan.

Rukia sontak sadar. Ia rasa, ia tak perlu dulu berkata-kata. Biarlah Ichigo mengurus masalah batinnya sendiri.

**xxx**

Ichigo masih menekuri tetesan hujan dengan mata cokelatnya yang tampak kosong.

Jelas terlihat, kosong. Tatapan itu tak berfokus pada objek yang berada di hadapannya, tapi berfokus pada ingatan yang tengah muncul di permukaan pikirannya.

"Dua hari lagi...." gumamnya. Rukia mendengar, namun tetap memilih untuk diam. Tak ingin responnya menjadi masalah nantinya.

17 Juni, memori dalam hujan.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, pada tanggal itu, Ichigo merasa, dialah orang yang begitu nista. Meringkuk di tengah bayang-bayang hitam masa lalu. Terpuruk derita, karena perasaan bersalah yang seakan terus menghantuinya tanpa henti, selama bumi masih berputar, selama waktu masih berdetak.

Rintikan hujan semakin menambah kegalauannya.

Dialah sang pembunuh. Penyebab utama sang ibu harus pergi darinya. Penyebab tangis keluarganya.

Ya, hingga tahun lalu.

Awal pekerjaannya sebagai shinigami. Karena pekerjaannya itulah, ia menjadi paham, apa penyebab dibalik semua itu, yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, dan membuatnya berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengeringkan hujan dalam memorinya, memori akibat pengutukan atas dirinya sendiri.

Kembali lagi, karena pekerjaannya sebagai shinigami-lah. Dan timbul pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi shinigami sementara ia sendiri belum mati?

Tak susah menjawabnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Gadis yang telah mengubah takdirnya. Berarti secara langsung juga telah menghentikan hujan dalam memori itu.

Ichigo kembali dari lorong waktu memori ke tempat ia berdiri. Mengerling lagi pada Rukia, yang masih asyik dengan majalah.

Dan Ichigo pun berjalan mendekati Rukia, membawa kursi belajarnya tepat ke sebelah tempat tidur.

Rukia berbalik memandang laki-laki itu. Mengisyaratkan pertanyaan 'ada apa' dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia...."

Rukia tambah bingung, lantas ia tersenyum.

"Karena kau, hujan itu berhenti...."

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya?"

Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Baru sadar satu hal, ia terlalu sering mengatakannya.

"Sudahlah... Sama-sama...." lanjut Rukia.

Kristal cokelat bening memantulkan diri di _amethyst _indah itu. Adakah waktu yang lebih indah dari ini?

Atau malah ada waktu dimana keadaan bertolak belakang?

**x.x.x**

Tapi Sang Matahari Merah tak pernah tahu sebelumnya, Bulan Putih yang indah akan turun, tersapu layu ketika Sang Matahari bangkit dari Sang Hujan yang mengekangnya.... Kodrat alam yang sering terjadi di langit.

Hanya menunggu waktu. Bumi akan terus berputar, menggantikan Bulan di malam hari dengan Matahari. Bulan yang tersenyum akan menghilang ketika fajar tiba, ketika bangkitnya Sang Matahari....

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

**Jangan bunuh saia karena pendek!!!

Ini cuma prolog. Konflik utamanya akan dimulai pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Maaf pendek, gaje, abal, ga berseni! Saia memang bukan seorang author yang senior, jadi harap maklum jika terdapat banyak kekurangan pada alurnya! .

Nyahaaa~? *nah, gajenya muncul*

kasi pendapat kalian lewat ripyu ya~

.

.

.

**Review, nyuu~?**


	2. Second Memories In The Rain

ah, di chapter kemaren ada buat kesalahan! Matahari Hitam malah kuketik Matahari Merah! Maaf, saia kurang teliti!! DDDDX

oueke, baca ya~a!

* * *

******Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 2

* * *

Di suatu kertas yang dipegang-Nya.

Ada sebuah bait.

Mengatakan bahwa bumi itu berputar teratur sampai waktunya. Menampakkan pergantian dua benda langit untuk setiap pengamat penghuni Bumi.

Bahwa matahari selalu menggantikan bulan, dan bulan selalu menyongsong matahari untuk menggantikan keberadaannya.

Matahari terpuruk, bulan mengangkatnya kembali saat fajar.

Tapi itu adalah ketetapan untuk alam. Takdir langit.

Bagaimana dengan kisah dua anak manusia ini? Bisakah keteraturan matahari dan bulan yang saling menggantikan dan menjaga itu sama dengan kisah mereka?

**x.x.x**

Suara sendok dan garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring terdengar jelas dari ruangan itu. Di dalamnya ada beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja.

Ichigo, Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu. Sementara Isshin tidak berada di tempat itu, tetapi berada di ruang tamu. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya. Siapapun tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat itu.

Ichigo telah menghabiskan sepiring nasi gorengnya, dan hanya menerawang. Ketiga wanita di sekitarnya belum selesai makan.

Yuzu dan Karin asyik mengobrol akan urusannya sendiri. Entah apa topiknya. Dan Rukia makan dengan pelan, memasukkan sesendok demi sesendok sarapan paginya. Ia makan pelan, karena tengah memperhatikan Ichigo yang tak peduli padanya. Tak ada juga yang mengerti apa di balik tatapan itu.

"Onii-chan, sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Yuzu.

Ichigo tersadar, "Eh, iya."

"Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya," Rukia bangkit dari kursi, mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor di atas meja.

"Tapi Rukia-chan...."

"Sudah, tak apa. Kalian bersiap-siap saja duluan," senyum Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu lalu berlari keluar, mengikuti Karin yang berjalan dengan cuek.

Rukia lalu membawa tumpukan piring itu ke dapur. Ichigo hanya meliriknya hingga tak terlihat oleh matanya yang telah mencapai sudut penglihatan terjauh.

Ichigo tersenyum sendiri.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya... Sebelum terlambat...."

**xxx**

"Onii-chan?"

Ichigo tak bergeming.

"Ichi-nii?"

Perlahan Ichigo menoleh, tersenyum kepada kedua adiknya, "Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ingin tetap berada disini...."

"Baiklah. Kami akan menyusul otou-san," jawab Yuzu, "Onii-chan jangan pulang terlambat ya! Ini sudah mendung, nanti hujan," Yuzu berlari menjauh.

"Ya. Hati-hati," Ichigo kembali menekuri batu nisan yang berdiri membisu di hadapannya.

Masaki Kurosaki.

Nama yang terpatri disana begitu ia rindukan sosoknya. Teringat lagi olehnya kenangan masa lalu yang masih lekat diingatannya, meski kenangan itu telah berusia beberapa tahun.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo dengan lekas menoleh kepada sang pemanggil. Terasa olehnya rintik-rintik kecil yang menyapa kulitnya.

"Sudah hujan. Mau tetap disini? Aku mau pulang duluan," sambung Rukia. Ia sudah bersiap melangkah pergi dari Ichigo.

Sementara hujan semakin deras.

"Tidak, kau disini saja," Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan erat, Rukia tak bisa menangkisnya karena terlalu kuat.

"Sakit, tahu."

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah temani aku disini?" Ichigo melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Tapi...." Rukia menengadahkan tangannya, "Hujan semakin deras, Ichigo."

"Pakailah ini," Ichigo melepaskan jaket biru tuanya dan memakaikannya pada Rukia. Rukia hanya diam saat tangan Ichigo memasangkan jaket itu kepadanya.

"Ichigo... Hari ini...."

"Ya. Aku tidak mau pulang hingga hujan berhenti. Karena hujanlah pembawa kenanganku dengan ibu. Tepat hari ini, beberapa tahun yang lalu...."

Rukia tak mau menjawab. Sebenarnya bukan tak mau, ia hanya mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk berpuas hati menumpahkan kesedihannya hari ini. 17 Juni. Memutar memori demi memori yang berhasil dilewatinya selama beberapa tahun ini. Rukia memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat, mengamati setiap detil dari wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh hujan.

Tampan.

Begitu kesimpulan Rukia, yang dirasakannya bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipinya. Ia menunduk, tidak ingin wajahnya terlihat memalukan di depan Ichigo.

"Rukia...." panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk sesaat kristal cokelat bening itu bertemu pandang dengan violet jernih milik Rukia, secara tak sengaja.

Ichigo, dalam waktu hitungan detik, segera membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia terkejut, terbelalak tak mengerti.

"Ichigo?" Rukia ingin melepaskan diri, namun tak cukup kuat.

Ichigo tak bergeming, malah tangannya semakin erat memeluk Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Rukia...." kata Ichigo, setelah beberapa saat Rukia menahan kebingungannya atas perilaku ganjil Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Kau telah mengubah arti hujan dalam hidupku, Rukia. Kau telah mengubah duniaku. Menghentikan arti hujan yang membuatku terpuruk...."

Rukia diam. Memilih untuk tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Kau telah menolongku beberapa kali. Kau membantuku tanpa henti, menjadi partner yang hebat, yang selalu ada ketika kubutuhkan...."

"Kau juga sering membantuku, Ichigo," Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar ke dada Ichigo.

"Tapi aku membantumu karena kau telah banyak menolongku.. Dan Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia.

Perasaan Rukia semakin tak karuan. Jantungnya berdegup tak berirama, ketika wajah Ichigo semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia... Dan aku ingin tahu jawabanmu, sekarang."

Deg. Jantung Rukia semakin tak berirama. Wajahnya memerah, meski agak tertutup oleh hujan.

"Jawab sekarang, Rukia...."

"Aku... Aku... juga, Ichigo...." Rukia berusaha membuang mukanya, tak ingin terlihat memalukan di hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia semakin luluh saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang hanya untuknya.

Ichigo semakin memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. Hanya dengan satu tangan ia bisa mengunci gerakan wajah Rukia. Rukia tak bisa menolak.

Sekarang jarak diantara mereka hanya terhitung sepuluh sentimeter, tapi Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya, dan merenggangkan pelukan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya... Takut kau keberatan...."

"Keberatan?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Lagipula kalau ketahuan Byakuya, aku bisa mati di tangannya."

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Selama kau bisa tutup mulut, nii-sama tidak akan tahu."

"Boleh?"

Rukia tidak mengiyakan secara langsung, ia hanya kembali tersipu dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Terserah kau."

Ichigo lagi-lagi mengunci wajah Rukia dengan tangan besarnya, mengelus pelan dulu pipi Rukia yang basah oleh air hujan.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, jarak diantara mereka sudah habis terhitung. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, saling menghangatkan satu sama lain di tengah hujan ini.

Bukan dalam waktu yang sebentar posisi seperti itu bertahan. Meski dalam hujan.

**xxx**

Setelah Ichigo merasa nafasnya mulai tak leluasa, ia menarik diri. Memandang Rukia dengan segala kelembutan yang ia pancarkan dari mata cokelat beningnya. Rukia ikut tersenyum.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Rukia menunduk, sembari mengelus kedua lengannya. Basah dan dingin.

"Dingin ya?"

Rukia tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah. Kita pulang saja," ajak Ichigo, membawa Rukia dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Rukia...." sambung Ichigo lagi, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Rukia menyimpulkan senyum dari bibir mungilnya, "Ya. Sama-sama untuk kesekian kalinya."

Ichigo tertawa kecil sembari berjalan menapaki jalur menuruni bukit.

"Tapi Ichigo...." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Kau pernah bilang, Sang Bulan Putih membangkitkan kembali Sang Matahari Hitam?" dahi Rukia berkerut, menyisakan tanda tanya pada akhir perkataannya.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya. Kau adalah Bulan Putih, dan aku adalah Matahari Hitam. Pas bukan, dengan kekhasan zanpakutou kita?"

Rukia nampak berpikir untuk sekian waktu, dan selanjutnya senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Tapi, kau tahu Ichigo, jika matahari bangkit di siang hari, maka bulan yang indah dan cantik akan turun pada saat itu," jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Ichigo mengikuti, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah... Memang lazim kan, setiap hari, bulan yang besar dan indah itu akan hilang seiring pagi menjelang? Memang sih, di sore hari terkadang terlihat bulan, tapi tak seindah di malam yang gelap bukan?"

Ichigo semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab karena ia melihat Rukia menggerakan bibirnya, tanda akan mulai bicara.

"Kuharap kau akan selalu ada saat bulan itu kehilangan cahaya dan semangatnya, ataupun saat bulan itu menangis."

"Rukia?" Ichigo yang tak mengerti semakin heran.

Rukia tersenyum lebar, "Jangan dipikirkan, anggap saja yang tadi tidak pernah ada."

Ichigo ingin bertanya lagi, namun ia lebih memilih diam. Mungkin Rukia hanya bercanda, pikirnya.

"_Karena aku merasakan firasat buruk, Ichigo_._"_ batin Rukia.

**xxx**

"Ah, benar-benar basah!" desah Rukia, saat sampai di depan rumah.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh. Nanti akan kuminta Yuzu membuatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Rukia sedang mengelap wajahnya yang benar-benar basah, dan Ichigo bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ichigoooo!! Dari mana saja kaauuu!!" teriak Isshin yang dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Kelakuan ayahnya ini entah kapan akan berubah.

"Apa Ichigo?! Kenapa kau dan Rukia-chan pulang bergandengan tangan?!!" Isshin berteriak lagi, tak kalah kerasnya dengan yang sebelumnya.

Ichigo sadar, melirik ke tangannya yang berpegang erat pada tangan Rukia. Rukia ikut melakukan hal yang sama, dan sejenak mereka langsung melepaskannya dengan malu.

"Aah! Kalian mengaku sajalah!! Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan saat kami sudah pulang?!"

Ichigo tak menjawab, selaras dengan Rukia yang lebih memilih menutup mulut.

"Ah Masaki!! Sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki menantu!!" Isshin berlarian tak jelas keliling rumah, dan langsung menempel pada poster besar istrinya di tembok.

Ichigo dan Rukia berheran ria berdua. Ayah semacam ini, apanya yang bagus jadi panutan?

Dengan cuek mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Isshin sendirian.

**xxx**

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh perlahan, menyisakan sedikit semburat merah ketika ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ichigo.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Ichigo menatap heran. Menggeser matanya dari buku pelajaran yang dipangkunya menuju Rukia yang berada di pintu lemari.

"Ah, bukan hal besar...." Rukia menggeleng secepat yang ia bisa, berusaha menepis kesan yang dirasa Ichigo saat melihat dirinya yang tersipu seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia malu mengakui, kalau ia masih mengingat kejadian di bawah hujan saat itu. Apalagi, mereka tidur sekamar, membuat Rukia semakin salah tingkah.

Ichigo akhirnya paham, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tidak enak seperti ini...."

"Tak apa. Asalkan kau senang, bukan?"

Ichigo tersenyum gembira, "Kau memang selalu membuatku tersenyum, Rukia."

"Kau juga, Ichigo. Kaulah yang bisa membuatku tak karuan saat dekat denganmu...." Rukia dengan malu mengakuinya.

Ichigo berpikir. Rukia diam.

"Rukia... Bisakah mulai malam ini, kau tidur bersama Karin dan Yuzu saja?"

Rukia menautkan alis dalam satu gerakan, "Kau mengusirku?"

Ichigo berdiri, mendekat pada Rukia.

"Aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan atas kita berdua. Yah, ikatan kita yang tak lagi terbilang teman ini bisa menimbulkan hal-hal yang diluar batas...." Ichigo meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Rukia.

Rukia menganggu, "Baiklah. Aku keluar dulu," Rukia melompat dari lemari itu, berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" seru Ichigo, menahan pundak Rukia lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Dengan satu kilas gerak yang cepat Ichigo mengecup dahi Rukia, "Selamat tidur, Bulan Putih yang cantik."

Rukia menampakkan kemerahan wajahnya lagi, "Selamat tidur juga, Matahari Hitam-ku...."

Dan Rukia pun menutup pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Tertidur pulas hanya dalam waktu singkat.

**x.x.x**

Hujan telah berubah makna karena Sang Bulan Putih.

Sang Bulan telah berhasil bangkitkan Sang Matahari yang murung karena hujan.

Tapi, akankah Sang Matahari juga melakukan hal yang sama jika terjadi hal serupa?

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : bah! rasanya gaje deh...

yukina : *sweatdrop*

kazuka : nyuuu~! akhirnya aku bisa nyelesaikan satu lagi chapter fic... nyahaaa... dulu kecanduan bikin one-shot (jadi inget waktu masih jadi author pendatang baru yang ga tahu apa2) sekarang malah numpuk-numpukin multichap... ckckckck... parah emang....

yukina : salah sendiri!

kazuka : lho? suka2 gue lah... wong ide gue segitu ya dialirin aja. Ini juga bisa sebagai pelatihan, dodol! Pelatihan menuju langkah selanjutnya menjadi seorang sastrawan... hahahaha....

yukina : pantes lo mau jadi sastrawan. Nilai eksakmu pas-pasan sih... makanya lo pilih bahasa kan?

kazuka : yeeee~! enak aja! Aku memang suka bahasa kok... dan kebetulan, nilai eksakku memang agak menurun belakangan ini (baca: merosot)....

yukina : ah, bosen denger celotehan lo! Mending bales ripyu!!

kazuka : gini-gini gue majikan lo!! ya udah, ripyu pertama dari **ichakuchikichi**! Ah, baguslah, ini mungkin bisa jadi sedikit obat untukmu, nak... *bergaya ala apoteker*

yukina : yosh! lalu dari **Jess Kuchiki**.

kazuka : aha~ jez! yo, silahkan mampir, isi buku tamunya... *emang kawinan?* eh, lumayan? perasaan pendek banget deh...

yukina : setidaknya itu pendapatnya, majikan dodol! berikut! dari **Ruki_ya**.

kazuka : ah, senangnya~! syukurlah kamu suka, Ruki-chan....

yukina : ufu... dari **kika-chan**! yooo~! ini apdetnyaa~!

kazuka : yosh! dari **Himeka-Hikari Kamisa**... yay! *nari-nari* ini deh, lanjutannya~!

yukina : jijay liat lo nari-nari gitu! lalu ripyu keenam dari **himekahime-sansan**...

kazuka : wah? keenam? (contoh orang freak angka 6 karena -piip-) wah, ada nee-chan mampir~ makasih nee... ehm baik, akan saia jelaskan. Saia menggambarkannya tanpa memberitahu arti perumpamaannya. Yup! matahari ichigo, bulannya rukia, kan ada di bagian atas ficnya. Soal Ichigo dapat hujan lagi, itu nanti~ makasih udah mau nunggu~~!

yukina : nah, nee-chan-mu juga ini, **CursedCrystal**... nih, apdetannya, dini-nee~!

kazuka : *ngangguk2* yosh! ada **Chizu Michiyo** yang datang sebelum hiatus katanya. aduh, chizu bikin saia malu... bisa aja deh... *ngebungkuk2*??*

yukina : ekspresi gaje dari kazu... yap! dari **ayumi ito**.... makasih udah sempetin ripyu....

kazuka : *manggut2* yop! dari **Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki**! gak bisa bikin? pasti bisa! yakin deh!! liat aja kan, fic pertama saia segimana abalnya? karena belajar dari senpai-senpai saia bisa melangkah sedikit demi sedikit... syukurlah nichan suka ya....

yukina : nah, ada **red-deimon-beta**!

kazuka : ahaaa~ debriii~ ga papa kok ripyu telat, nyantai aja... ehm... soal endingnya... liat aja ntar deh.... hanyaaaa~ syukurlah debri suka~!

yukina : **Sora Chand**... wah, penasaran, nih, apdetannya. Tetap setia, ya?!

kazuka : *angguk2* dan terakhir untuk chapter ini, **Kaka-Kiri-Nya**... yuppie! ini apdetannya!!

yukina : yup! nah, oke, selesai sesi bales ripyu untuk chapter pertama. Makasih yang udah baca dan ripyu ya~!

kazuka : jangan bosan lhoo~! saia tunggu! dan, saia akan berusaha apdet cepeet jika memungkinkan. SANKYU~U!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A moment for review?**


	3. Romance For Sun and Moon

yosh! di chapter awal-awal begini, saia lebih banyak masukin sweetie-sweetie moment-nya IchiRuki aja. Baru mungkin di chapter empat keatas ntar akan saia mulai hurt/comfort-nya. nyaahaw... enjoy it!

* * *

******Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 3

* * *

Ichigo meletakkan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal, meski ia sadar, ia telah memiliki dua bantal sebagai pengganjal kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berbaring dalam posisi seperti ini.

Matanya berarah lurus, menuju rangkaian papan penyusun langit-langit kamarnya.

Tentu tak mungkin ia hanya menerawang tak jelas terhadap benda mati itu. Ia sedang membayangkan wajah seseorang yang seolah tergambar rapi disana.

Rukia. Tak lain.

Terkadang, ia tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkannya. Entah tingkah Rukia yang manakah yang membuatnya seperti orang tak waras itu. Yang jelas baginya, setiap tingkah Rukia memiliki kekhasan tersendiri, dan selalu menarik baginya. Sehingga ia tak bisa menghentikan ekspresi senangnya tersebut.

Ya, Ichigo merasa ialah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia -setidaknya hingga detik ini, bisa memiliki orang yang ia sayangi tanpa kesulitan. Memang berbagai masalah pasti menghadang di depan sana, namun ia tak takut. Cukup jalani saja. Prinsip sederhana yang terus ia genggam.

Sekali waktu, disela _flashback_ bayangannya akan Rukia tersebut, ia ingat saat Rukia yang sampai melonjak tak karuan di depan toko boneka karena Ichigo membelikannya sebuah boneka Chappy besar.

Dan saat mereka berdua kehujanan, Rukia yang sampai tertidur di bahu Ichigo karena terlalu lama menunggu redanya hujan.

Juga saat Rukia sakit. Wajahnya yang memerah karena demam itu begitu lucu di mata Ichigo.

Yah... Setidaknya hingga saat ini, ia bisa merasakan bahagia awal jatuh cinta dan memiliki.

Tak ada yang tahu rencana-Nya selanjutnya, bukan?

**xxx**

"Ichigo!!" Rukia mendorong paksa kamar Ichigo, hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras saat terbuka.

Ichigo yang sedang melamun ria tersentak kaget dan langsung bangkit terbangun.

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya panik.

Rukia tak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu, ia memainkan tombol di ponsel lipatnya dengan jemari yang bergerak lincah.

"Tiga ekor hollow di sisi tenggara kota! Cepat!"

"Iya, iya...." ucap Ichigo malas.

"_Kenapa selalu ada hal yang mengganggu seperti ini?"_ batinnya kemudian.

Ichigo lalu meraih _badge shinigami daiko_-nya. Dan menaruh benda itu ke dadanya, hingga dengan sukses rohnya keluar dalam bentuk shinigami. Sekarang tubuhnya telah tergolek tanpa nyawa di tempat tidur. Tinggal memasukkan pil _gikongan_ Kon ke dalam situ.

Sementara Rukia dengan cepat menelan pil _gikongan_ Chappy-nya.

"Ayo, Ichigo!!" Rukia bersiap melompat dari jendela, tapi menoleh sebentar pada Ichigo.

"Ya...." Ichigo segera melompat keluar, diikuti Rukia kemudian.

**xxx**

"Ada berapa hollow tadi?" tanya Ichigo. Ia kurang berkonsentrasi tadi hingga lupa penjelasan Rukia.

"Tiga," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Oh...."

Mereka terus berlari di udara, menuju arah tenggara kota.

Rukia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menguap.

"Kau mengantuk, Rukia?"

"Hnn... Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu...."

"Kalau kau mengantuk, jangan paksakan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mengantuk begini tidak usah dianggap besar."

"Hati-hati dengan kantukmu. Kau bisa terjebak dalam pertarungan yang sulit jika kau lalai karena mengantuk," saran Ichigo, memandang khawatir pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Ya. Kau juga hati-hati. Jangan sampai terlalu semangat hingga kekuatanmu menurun hanya karena reiatsu yang terlalu tinggi."

"Tentu," Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Ichigo!" Rukia memberi aba-aba. Tiga ekor hollow besar telah menunggu mereka.

"Kau hadapi yang paling kiri, aku akan melawan dua sisanya!" perintah Ichigo.

Mereka berpisah arah, Rukia menarik zanpakutou-nya.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" perintahnya. Dan zanpakutou itu pun menunjukkan kecantikannya, bersinar putih dengan pita yang menjelujur anggun pada bagian ujungnya.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" perintah berikutnya dari mulut Rukia. Ia berharap bisa menyelesaikan hollow ini hanya dengan satu kali serangan, agar ia dapat membantu Ichigo di sana.

"Graawww!!!" hollow itu menggeraung marah, karena sebuah kakinya telah hancur oleh luncuran es dari Sode no Shirayuki.

"Ah, meleset!" desah Rukia. Entah kontrolnya yang kurang stabil malam ini atau hollow itu yang terlalu hebat, ia juga belum mengerti.

"Grawh!!" hollow itu berbalik mengancam keberadaan Rukia, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bercakar panjang. Rukia berusaha menghindar, namun cakar itu tetap mengenai tangannya, hingga tergores cukup dalam.

"MRAAWW!!!" hollow itu semakin mengganas, mengayunkan cakarnya sekali lagi, mendekat pada Rukia.

"Akh!" seru Rukia, ketika cakar itu lagi-lagi mengenai dirinya, tepat di leher, dan sekarang hollow itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Some no mai, tsuki shiro!!" perintahnya pada Sode no Shirayuki. Dan hollow itu pun tak sempat menyambar Rukia, membeku dalam bongkahan es yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Crash!

Bongkahan salju itu remuk. Begitu pula hollow yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Fiuh...." Rukia lega. Ia mengelap keningnya yang dibasahi keringat.

"Selesai?" Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Yah. Begitulah. Yang kali ini lumayan," ucap Rukia.

"Lumayan bagaimana? Dua hollow itu bahkan tumbang sekaligus saat kuarahkan Getsuga Tenshou."

Rukia melongo. Ichigo sudah berkembang secepat ini?

"Sudah. Ayo pulang," ajak Rukia.

"Tunggu!" cegah Ichigo, "Kau terluka?"

Rukia memperhatikan tangannya yang meneteskan darah sedikit demi sedikit, "Ah, cuma luka kecil. Tak apa."

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, bahaya. Sini," Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. "Darahnya harus dibersihkan."

Ichigo mengarahkan tangan Rukia yang berdarah ke mulutnya.

"Ichigo!" tegur Rukia.

"Kenapa? Biasanya dalam luka, darah yang memenuhi luka itu harus dibuang segera," katanya cuek. Dan segera menyesap darah di tangan Rukia dengan mulutnya.

Rukia tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa, selain memperhatikannya. Ichigo pun meludahkan darah yang telah selesai diisapnya dari luka Rukia.

"Nah, lehermu juga terluka," sambung Ichigo.

"Jangan bilang kau...."

Ichigo tak berkata-kata, selain langsung menyesap lagi darah yang merembes di leher Rukia. Rukia terkejut, namun tak mennghindarkan diri. Hingga dirasanya cukup, ia menarik diri dan meludahkan lagi cairan merah di dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah. Dengan begini tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Nanti sampai di rumah kita obati lagi," Ichigo membenarkan rambut Rukia yang agak berantakan, menyisir helaian hitam legam itu dengan jarinya.

"Ah, kau...." Rukia memukul bahu Ichigo dengan pelan. Ichigo hanya tertawa jahil. Mereka lalu berlari pulang.

**xxx**

"Aku tidur dulu, Ichigo," Rukia beranjak ke pintu kamar Ichigo, sehabis berburu hollow tadi. Setelah memakai kembali _gigai_-nya, ia memutuskan kembali ke tempatnya tidur semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo yang juga barusan masuk ke tubuh aslinya, "Disini sebentar. Langit malam masih bagus untuk dinikmati."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya, "Langit malam?"

"Ya. Langit malam itu kan bagus... Apalagi jika dilihat bersamamu."

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti irama tubuh Ichigo yang juga berbalik, menggeser kaca jendela kamarnya.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di jendela kamar itu. Rukia menopangkan dagunya ke bingkai jendela, dan Ichigo mengelilingi hamparan langit dengan matanya.

Bintang yang kecil menempati lokasinya masing-masing, saling terhubungkan dengan garis imajiner untuk membentuk rasi yang mengandung sejuta makna. Bulan menemani, memantulkan sinar matahari yang diterimanya ke bumi. Membuat malam menjadi sebuah lukisan gemerlap yang menyampaikan seribu satu inspirasi.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Hn... Ya?"

"Aneh, ya... Kenapa bulan dan matahari tidak pernah didampingkan berdua, dengan posisi yang sama, tinggi di langit yang sama? Padahal kan mereka sama indah...."

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo santai, "Saat ini, bulan dan matahari sedang didampingkan... Kita...." katanya. Meneruskan sinar pandangnya kepada Rukia.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Bukan kita, bodoh. Maksudku bulan dan matahari yang di langit itu!" tunjuk Rukia.

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau mereka didampingkan, pasti akan ada yang kalah cahayanya. Salah satu harus mengalah turun saat yang satunya bangkit, tahu...."

"Salah satu harus mengalah turun saat yang satunya bangkit?" Rukia mengulang lagi kalimat itu. Menggaungkannya beberapa kali dalam pikirannya, memahaminya.

"Iya. Terus kenapa?" Ichigo agak bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Rukia.

"Emm... Kau menyadarinya juga, ya...."

Ichigo menggerakkan otot wajahnya, membuat alisnya hampir bertaut dalam satu gerakan. Arah pembicaraan Rukia semakin sulit ia tebak.

"Nah, Ichigo, kau tahu nama bintang yang itu apa?" Rukia menunjuk ke sebuah bintang yang bersinar putih.

Ichigo memperhatikan bintang-bintang di sekitarnya terlebih dahulu, baru ia tersenyum.

"Itu namanya Spica. Bintang utama dari rasi Virgo."

"Oh ya? Wah, kau lumayan tahu juga...."

"Aku belajar dari Ishida, tahu. Dia ahlinya dalam pengetahuan semacam ini."

Rukia tertawa renyah. Ichigo memutar kepalanya. Otaknya langsung merekam apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Pukul 10 malam.

"Hn... Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi ya...."

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya. Kenapa? Ada acara?"

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kita... Mengadakan semacam pesta kebun? Kita ajak yang lain!"

"Boleh! Aku setuju!" jawab Rukia antusias.

"Baik. Nanti aku yang mengatur."

Keheningan sejenak menghadang. Mereka berdua tak bergeming, hanya menatap pada langit yang tenang. Mengamati kedipan kecil bintang-bintang, menerawang kepada sang bulan yang tersenyum dalam guratan cahayanya.

Perlahan tangan kanan Ichigo menghampiri punggung tangan kiri Rukia yang berada di bingkai jendela. Rukia hanya diam, tapi tersenyum.

"Dulu ibu juga pernah membawaku melihat langit malam seperti ini...." ungkapnya. Kelima jemari Ichigo pun menggenggam erat jemari Rukia.

Rukia agak kaget, baru kali ini ia mendengar Ichigo yang bercerita langsung tentang ibunya.

"Kata ibu, bulan itu adalah objek malam yang paling indah...."

"Rasanya jarang sekali kau menceritakan kenanganmu tentang ibumu...."

"Eh... Begitu ya?" Ichigo menerawang. "Mungkin sebelumnya aku terlalu terluka karena aku terus menyalahkan diriku atas ibu...."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum, menyentuhkan pandangan kristal _ochre_-nya pada amethyst yang tergantung manis di mata Rukia.

"Ya. Karena kau yang menghentikan hujan untuk mengatakan kenyataan itu...."

Rukia tersenyum manis. Tak tahu apa yang harus direaksikannya saat ini.

"Sudah ya, Ichigo, aku mau tidur," Rukia berbalik ke arah pintu kamar.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam," Ichigo lagi-lagi mendaratkan _good night kiss _di kening Rukia.

"Selamat tidur, Ichigo...." Rukia sempat menolehkan kepalanya saat bersiap menutup pintu kamar tersebut, membalas senyum Ichigo dalam sekilas pandang.

"_Ya... Bulan akan tetap indah jika matahari memberikan sinarnya, Ichigo...." _batin Rukia, dalam langkahnya menuju kamar Yuzu dan Karin. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi lebih sering mendapatkan firasat buruk sekarang.

**- To Be Continued -**

kazuka : enyahahaha.... sankyuu udah baca ampe tulisan tu bi kontinyu itu.... yaha...

yukina : reader? bagaimana tanggapannya? masih adakah typo dari makhluk tengik ini?

kazuka : *syok (lagi) dibilang tengik*

yukina : yah... harap maklum kalau author ini jadi banyak membuat kesalahan dalam mengetik fic akhir-akhir ini... mungkin ada sedikit gangguan di otak, tingkat ketelitian, mata atau jari dia...

kazuka : ah, entah kenapaa?!! oh, tidak!! apalagi dengan ide gilaku yang terwujud dalam fic ini~! ahahaha...

yukina : maaf, teman-teman, dia lagi gila.

kazuka : maaf juga lagi, ya... aku ga bisa bales ripyu. Tugas lagi banyak, ini pun aku ngaplotnya pas di skul, dengan keterbatasan bandwith yang bikin ribut... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**SANKYU~U!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna review?**


	4. The Wounded Moon

Oke, ini adalah masa hiatus saia, tapi saia punya sedikit waktu luang untuk meneruskan fic yang telah 700-an kata saia ketik. Ini karena saia mencuri waktu setelah selesai pengambilan nilai untuk seni budaya (meski pada akhirnya satu kelas disuruh ambil nilai lagi a.k.a tampi sekali lagi TT~TT), sebenarnya waktu luang ini harus dipergunakan untuk menyusun rangkuman presentasi sosiologi, tapi saia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari hutang saia....

Maaf aja kalo disini ketauan banget saia lagi stres...

Oya, tambahan!! Ada yang nanya, ini jenis apa, AU atu Alternative Time...

Sebenernya ini fic yang saia bikin dengan setting setelah Winter War, yah, pas perang udah kelar. Semua udah damai, tapi Rukia ditugaskan lagi di dunia nyata buat ngejaga Karakura bareng Ichigo.

Nah? Gimana?

Plus, bener yah Ukitake mati? TT-TT

kalo beneran iya, saia bakalan tetep masukin dia di fic ini di saat yang diperlukan. Saia kan suka chara yang satu itu! x3 modified-canon lah jadinya

di kelas aja teriak kek orang stres gara-gara baca manga dimana Wonderweiss melukai Ukitake sampe Starrk menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Ukitake berada....

Ahaha, A/N gaje nambah ribet aja. Langsung!

* * *

******Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 4

* * *

Asap mengepul. Tenang saja, bukan di hal yang negatif, tapi malah menyenangkan.

Lihat saja beberapa orang yang berkumpul disana, yang sedang tersenyum ceria menikmati apapun yang ada dihadapan mereka. Baik itu berupa jus buah beraneka warna hingga makanan yang menimbulkan asap barusan. Ya, tak lain, pesta kebun dengan _barbeque_ sebagai hidangan pelengkap yang 'wajib'.

Disana, ada yang tampak begitu asyik dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Orihime, hm... tak lain. Sementara Ishida tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal bersampul biru yang digenggamnya, meski berbagai aroma merasuk ke hidungnya, namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Chad, seperti biasalah. Tenang. Walau mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang terlihat lezat, ekspresinya tak berubah.

Aha, kembali ke fokus utama dari apa yang harus disampaikan.

Ichigo duduk di kursi plastik itu, di tangannya ada piring dengan beberapa potong daging panggang sebagai pengisi piring tersebut. Rukia tepat disebelahnya, bedanya ia hanya duduk santai, tak memegang apapun di tangannya.

Terkadang tangan Ichigo menyuapkan daging panggang itu ke mulut Rukia, dan bisa juga memainkannya, yah, biasalah, bermaksud menggoda.

Mereka tertawa kecil. Sepertinya kebahagiaan yang direncanakan hari ini begitu sempurna.

Kelihatannya begitu, bukan?

Yah, setidaknya hingga detik ini, semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan, tentu denga senyum yang berhasil tercipta karena kesesuaian tersebut.

"Hm, Rukia?" mulai Ichigo, setelah ia mengunyah habis daging terakhir dari piring putih porselennya.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia untuk beberapa saat, menyesapi kecantikan gadis mungil itu sepuas hatinya. Manis sekali, wajah putihnya dibingkai oleh sisa anak rambut yang terjuntai karena rambutnya dijepit ke belakang. Poni panjangnya tetap dipertahankan, karena itu adalah sisi yang membuat wajahnya tampak lebih menarik. Matanya yang berhias _amethyst _elok berkejapan pelan ketika Ichigo memandangnya kagum.

Baju ungu muda dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna kelabu begitu cocok.

Ah, andai waktu bisa dihentikan bagi Ichigo....

"Hoi, Ichigo? Kau masih berada disini, kan?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengembalikan kesadarannya untuk kembali berfokus ke apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"E-eh, iya. Hm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa itu?" Rukia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dan menggigit sedikit bagian dari apel merah yang telah diambilnya barusan.

"E-erm... Bagaimana ya? Aku harus mulai dari mana ya?"

Rukia mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Langsung saja, tenang, aku mau jadi pendengar setia untukmu," senyumnya kemudian.

"Hm..." Ichigo seperti mengulur waktu.

"Ayo, Ichigo. Tapi kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya, tidak apa. Bisa lain kali, kan?" jawab Rukia melembut.

"Ah, tidak! Sekarang saja! Ini!!" Ichigo segera mengambil apa yang ada di saku celana jeans-nya.

Sebuah gelang cantik dengan untaian simbol matahari dan bulan sebagai penyusunnya. Terbuat dari semacam emas berwarna putih, yang berkilat ketika sinar matahari menyentuhnya.

Rukia tertegun, bibir mungilnya bergerak pelan, "Indah sekali, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Anggaplah ini menjadi sebuah simbol hubungan kita."

"Simbol? Kenapa bukan cincin saja?"

"Hei, cincin kan simbol untuk pertunangan. Sedangkan kita kasih SMA, err, maksudku, kau, secara fisik masih terlihat seperti anak SMA kan?" jawab Ichigo, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung apapun dari kalimat tersebut.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Jadi?"

"Ya, sementara ini, sebagai simbol pertama, kita pakai gelang yang sama. Nanti, jika aku, em, maksudku kita sudah lulus SMA, aku akan memohon pada Byakuya atas dirimu," Ichigo tertawa jahil. Kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang sama dari sakunya. Tapi gelang yang ini agak berbeda, beraksen rantai, tapi dengan hiasan yang sama dengan Rukia pada bagian tengahnya. Yah, setidaknya untuk laki-laki kan berbeda dengan yang dipakai perempuan?

Rukia melingkarkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Waw, manis sekali, Ichigo! Terima kasih!!"

"Ya, sama-sama," Ichigo pun juga memakai gelang itu. Sejenak terdiam, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, bulan dan matahari tak bisa terpisah, bukan? Sudah ada simbol yang menyatukan mereka berdua?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. Simpul, namun susah diartikan apa maksudnya.

"Yah, secara simbolis sih iya. Lantas bagaimana kenyataannya?"

"Selama ada kepercayaan, kesetiaan dan kejujuran, kita bisa memeliharanya, Rukia."

"Yakin? Sampai kapanpun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kata 'kapanpun' itu bermakna untuk waktu yang singkat?"

"Hei, kau berkata seolah besok semuanya telah berakhir, Rukia. Ayolah, masih ada besok dan besok hingga seterusnya untuk sebuah cinta yang bertekad sejati."

Rukia tersenyum, lagi. "Tenang saja ah, kau percaya sekali," lalu ia tertawa.

"Habis nada bicaramu terlalu serius, Rukia!" Ichigo menggamit tangan Rukia untuk ia lingkarkan di bahunya.

Rukia membaringkan kepalanya disitu, di bahu Ichigo yang sangat cukup untuknya bersandar, memberikannya kenyamanan yang membuatnya betah.

Harmoni alam benar-benar mendukung suasana ini. Tempat yang membuat hati menjadi tenang, ayunan daun-daun itu selaras dengan gerakan udara yang berpindah bebas.

**xxx**

Orihime bersama Ishida sepertinya asyik dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Chad tak merubah banyak posisinya dari awal.

Ichigo yang sedang meminum sekaleng soda mendadak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Alisnya berkedut, bibir bawahnya tergigit.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia datang menghampiri, dengan sebuah barang yang sama di tangan kanannya.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Rukia?"

Dahi Rukia menampakkan reaksi yang sama. "Hn... Tidak ada, kenapa? Ada reaitsu yang besar datang mendekat?" tanyanya beruntun.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, "Sudahlah. Aku juga kurang tahu pasti. Biarkan sajalah, paling cuma perasaanku saja," ujarnya cuek.

"Jangan-jangan...." Rukia membuang kaleng itu ke tempat sampah, karena isinya telah ia habiskan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, kami berdua boleh pulang sekarang?" Orihime datang, sembari menyampirkan tas selempangnya ke bahu. "Ishida-kun mau mengajariku cara menjahit...." ujarnya, sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya, silahkan. Terima kasih sudah datang, teman-teman!" Rukia mengiyakan.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Ada yang harus kulakukan," Chad ikut pamit, menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya!" giliran Ichigo yang menjawab.

Ketiga orang itu meninggalkan halaman yang mereka pergunakan itu, tanah milik keluarga Kurosaki yang ada di tepi kota, tempat yang strategis untuk acara semacam ini.

"Tinggal kita berdua...." Ichigo berujar, lagi-lagi mencomot sebuah apel dari keranjang merah muda itu. Entah sudah yang keberapa.

Rukia menjawab dengan sebuah senyum.

"Eh, kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Senyum Rukia berubah masam, menyisakan tanda tanya untuk Ichigo.

"Bisa katakan padaku?"

"Yah, begini... Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat kabar dari Renji, kalau ada sejenis hollow baru yang terdeteksi di Hueco Mundo...."

"Hollow seperti apalagi? Apa semacam manusia seperti para Espada dulu?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Bukan. Bahkan bentuknya pun belum diketahui secara pasti."

"Hah? Maksudnya apa itu? Belum diketahui? Lantas kenapa para shinigami tahu kalau ada hollow jenis baru?"

"Dia bisa menghilangkan wujudnya, dengan kata lain tak terlihat. Ia juga bisa menyembunyikan reiatsu besarnya dengan rapi, sehingga susah sekali kita bisa mendeteksinya. Hanya shinigami dengan reaitsu tinggi yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya, itu pun dengan susah payah. Ia adalah jenis hollow baru yang seperti regenerasi dari jenis Gillian, yang mempunyai kekuatan baru yang mungkin mereka dapatkan setelah memakan sisa reaitsu dari banyak hollow bahkan Espada terdahulu, hingga ia bisa memproduksi reaitsunya dengan jumlah besar hingga bisa ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti dirinya sehingga tak terlihat," jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Kutipan dari Renji, tentu saja.

"Oh, ada juga teori seperti itu ya...."

Rukia mengulum bibirnya, berpikir keras. "Hebat juga hollow itu ya... Aku jadi ingin tahu kekuatannya...."

"Hei, kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu? Pertama kalinya kau melawan Gillian waktu itu saja kau hampir mati, apalagi dengan Gillian baru yang meregenerasi!" tegur Ichigo.

Rukia menatap dingin, Ichigo hanya menyeringai tidak jelas.

BRAKK!

Mereka berdua menoleh cepat. Tampak ranting pohon besar itu patah dengan sendirinya, menyisakan retakan di sekujur permukaan pohon itu.

Rukia nampak gugup, sementara Ichigo berdiri, dan berjalan mundur. Dengan spontanitas ia lindungi Rukia.

BRAKKK!!!

Bunyi yang sama terdengar untuk kedua kalinya, mematahkan lagi ranting bahkan menumbangkan salah satu pohon. Kedua orang itu berjalan mundur, semakin menjauhi sumber suara.

Tapi hal yang sama terjadi lagi, ketiga kalinya. Mereka makin menjauh, tapi kehancuran dari pohon-pohon itu semakin mendekati mereka.

"Rukia, _badge _shinigami-ku!" Ichigo memerintah. Ia berfirasat kalau ini adalah sebuah ancaman.

Denga lekas Rukia membuka-buka tas selempang cokelat milik Ichigo yang tergeletak di atas kursi. Dengan gugup ia buka tas itu, mengacak-acak bagian dalamnya, untung saja isinya tak seberapa, jika tidak, mungkin halaman yang sedari tadi bersih telah dihamburi oleh isi tasnya. Saking kacaunya Rukia membukanya.

Ichigo berjalan mundur. Sedikit demi sedikit ia telah bisa mendeteksi reiatsu makhluk yang menyerangnya secara mendadak itu.

"Ini!" Rukia melemparkan barang itu, dan dengan sigap Ichigo menangkapnya, menempelkan benda itu tepat ke dadanya, hingga muncullah dirinya dengan pakaian shinigami.

"Heh, keluarlah, hollow busuk!!" Ichigo menebaskan dengan asal Zangetsu-nya. Bukankah ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana musuhnya?

SRET!

Shihakusho Ichigo tertebas oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Menyisakan goresan luka yang panjang dari pergelangan tangannya hingga ke bahu.

"Ichigo!" Rukia memekik, wajahnya terbilang sangat panik.

Ichigo masih sempat memperhatikan wajah Rukia saat itu.

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Kenapa tidak kau pakai saja Gikongan Chappy-mu itu?!"

Rukia menggeleng takut, "Aku tidak membawanya, Ichigo...."

"Apa? Ah, kalau begitu, cepat lari dari sini!! Nanti dia juga akan menyerangmu!!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu disini!"

"Sudahlah!" jawab Ichigo, "Tenang saja, tak apa! Aku akan menyelesaikannya bahkan sebelum kau sampai ke rumah!"

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Biar saja aku disini! Mungkin aku masih bisa membantumu."

"Tch, hollow sialan!!" pakaian Ichigo kembali disobek kasar oleh hollow tak terlihat itu.

CRASH!

Ichigo dengan asal menebaskan lagi zanpakutou-nya itu, tak sabaran. Dan terciprat cairan merah di udara, juga meninggalkan tetesan yang meleleh di zanpakutou besar itu.

"Haha, kena kau, hollow tak berguna!!" Ichigo tertawa.

Sesaat setelah cipratan itu, bentuk hollow itu semakin terlihat. Bentuknya sama seperti Gillian biasa, tak ada yang berbeda secara signifikan dalam bentuk fisiknya. Mungkin regenerasinya bukan pada fisik, hanya peningkatan di kemampuan saja.

Setidaknya itu analisis Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Heh, lihat Rukia, aku sudah bisa menebasnya!" Ichigo menyeringai jahil, menoleh ke arah keberadaan Rukia sebelumnya.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, memanggil nama Rukia setelah ia sadar Rukia tidak ada lagi di tempat semula.

GRAWH!

Hollow itu nampaknya mengamuk, setelah jantungnya terkena sabetan Zangetsu. Jantung hollow kali ini merupakan tempat asal dari reaitsu besarnya, hingga saat Ichigo menebaskan pedangnya ke sana, maka produksi reiatsunya akan menurun drastis.

"Rukia?!" Ichigo meneriakkan nama itu lagi. Ia tidak yakin kalau Rukia telah pergi seperti yang ia sarankan sebelumnya. Setahunya, Rukia bukanlah wanita yang mau menarik kata-katanya sendiri untuk egonya sendiri, bukan? Setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui setelah mengenal Rukia selama ini.

JLEB!

Cakar hollow itu menancap pada bahu Ichigo. Ichigo mengerang, namun berusaha keras melepaskan diri dengan mengeluarkan Getsuga Tenshou-nya ke arah jantung hollow itu sekali lagi.

"Argh..." keluhnya. Hollow itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya karena telah berubah menjadi serpihan debu berkilat yang melayang bebas. "Cih, pakai Getsuga Tenshou saja dia sudah kalah... Hebat apanya?" Ichigo merengut kesal.

Ia memutari keadaaan sekeliling dengan matanya. Tak lain untuk mencari tuan putrinya, Rukia.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo. Ia kurang bisa mendeteksi reiatsu Rukia karena Rukia sedang tak berwujud shinigami.

Ichigo melongok ke balik pohon yang menjadi tepi dari sebidang tanah itu. Tak ada juga.

Tapi ia menemukan sebuah....

Gelang.

"Ini...." Ichigo membelalakkan kedua matanya, memungut benda itu. Itu adalah gelang yang barusan ia berikan pada Rukia!

Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Hrrh... To-tolong a-aku...." sebuah rintihan terdengar dari dalam rimbunan pohon itu. Ichigo menelan ludah. Firasat buruknya kian menjadi.

"Ja-jangan itu...."

Tak mengambil waktu panjang untuk berpikir, ia segera lari ke sumber suara itu.

**xxx**

"RUKIA!!!" teriaknya, setelah mendapati keadaan Rukia di antara patahan-patahan ranting pohon di sekitarnya, daun hijau yang memerah, serta rimbunan yang bergoyang garang.

Ichigo masih bisa merasakan reaitsu yang besar mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"I-Ichigo...." suara Rukia terdengar lirih.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala perlahan, keadaan Rukia begitu membuat matanya perih.

Sosok mungil itu seakan tak punya daya lagi untuk bangun, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka yang lebar dan menganga. Bagian perutnya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Kepalanya juga mengalami hal yang sama, rambut hitamnya telah ternoda oleh darahnya sendiri. Mata violetnya yang redup itu menatap lemah akan kedatangan Ichigo.

"Bertahanlah, Rukia!" Ichigo membopong gadis itu. Tak lagi mempedulikan reaitsu yang masih betah berada disekitarnya.

"Se-sepertinya...." ucap Rukia memaksakan diri.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman!" Ichigo terus berlari.

CRASH!

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, setelah merasakan punggungnya yang tersobek keras.

BRUAG!!

Ichigo merasakan hentakan keras pada tubuhnya hingga ia terlempar. Ia pegang erat tubuh Rukia di pelukannya, agar tubuh lemah gadis itu tak menjadi lebih parah keadaannya.

"Satu, dua...." Ichigo memejamkan mata, mengonsentrasikan kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi reaitsu besar yang tersembunyi itu. Menurut perhitungannya, di tempat ini ada dua ekor hollow yang sedang menjadikannya segabai bulan-bulanan.

"Ah, tiga, empat!!" hitungnya.

"Yang ketiga dan keempat itu kami, bodoh!" sebuah suara membuat Ichigo membuka matanya.

Renji, dan taichou-nya, Byakuya tengah berdiri memunggunginya, siap dengan shikai zanpakutou.

"Renji, Byakuya!!"

"Sudahlah, simpan basa-basimu untuk nanti. Sekarang bawa Rukia ke tempat aman, baka!!" Renji menahan omongan panjang lebar yang akan dilontarkan Ichigo.

"B-baik!" Ichigo bangkit, dengan susah payah karena luka di punggungnya membawa Rukia pergi. Sekilas ia berbalik, melihat ekspresi Byakuya. Tampak laki-laki dingin itu menoleh kepada dirinya. Wajahnya tetap dingin, jadi Ichigo tak bisa menafsirkan apa sebenarnya yang ingin Byakuya katakan.

**xxx**

Ichigo merebahkan tubuh Rukia ke bangku di tempat yang mereka gunakan tadi. Tempat yang barusan berhiaskan kesenangan, sekarang malah berubah luar biasa.

Sekarang ia harus membawa Rukia kemana? Ke tempat Urahara, mereka tidak mempunyai kemampuan medis yang tinggi.

Ah, Orihime!

Tapi apa dirinya harus meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri sendiri di sini untuk memanggil gadis itu? Bisa-bisa tulangnya diremukkan Byakuya.

Masalah di dalam kepala Ichigo semakin rumit, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang mesti ia lakukan. Belum lagi apa yang akan Byakuya katakan jika telah selesai menghabisi hollow itu.

"Rukia...." katanya pelan, mengusap pipi Rukia.

Tak ada respon. Ichigo semakin takut.

Ia raba urat nadi di leher jenjang itu. Syukurlah, ia masih bisa merasakan sedikit denyut yang lemah dari sana. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Tch... Bagaimana ini?!"

Satu masalah lagi, Ichigo lupa membawa ponsel. Habislah ia... Ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa satupun kidou penyembuhan.

"Hoi, Ichigo!!" panggil Renji, muncul tiba-tiba dari rimbunan pohon itu.

Ichigo menoleh, "Cepat sekali...."

"Jelas saja. Serangan kombinasi bankai-ku dan taichou!" Renji tampak membanggakan diri.

"Ah, sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk kesombonganmu itu, nanas merah! Sekarang pentingkan Rukia!!" Ichigo terlihat sekali panik, jantungnya tak berdegup dengan aturan yang pas, nafasnya pun tidak beraturan.

Byakuya tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menusukkan Senbonzakura ke udara, dengan mantra sederhana pembuka gerbang Senkai.

"Bawa saja dia ke divisi empat," Renji menjawab sebelum Ichigo sempat bertanya.

Ichigo mengangkat lagi tubuh Rukia, mengikuti Renji dan Byakuya yang telah melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... kuharap kau mau menceritakan semuanya," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Tentu saja, Byakuya," jawabnya, seiring dengan menutupnya gerbang penghubung dua dunia itu.

**xxx**

Ichigo telah lelah mondar-mandir di lorong itu. Kakinya sudah sakit, ditambah lagi dengan lukanya yang masih belum sembuh benar, meski Hanatarou telah mengobatinya dengan kemampuan penyembuhan yang bagus.

Warna merah dari lampu yang ada di bagian atas ventilasi pintu masih menyala, pertanda bahwa pekerjaan medis sedang dijalankan di dalam sana.

Ichigo duduk menutup wajahnya.

Ini semua salahnya, bukan? Salahnya karena telah lalai menjaga Rukia. Harusnya waktu itu ia bawa saja Rukia lari. Pasti tak akan terjadi hal seperti ini jika ia tak seceroboh tadi.

Nyawa Rukia sedang dipertaruhkan di dalam sana. Apa yang dilakukan oleh paramedis di dalam sana ia juga tak tahu, yang jelas, ia hanya bisa berdoa.

Ia tak siap jika harus kehilangan seorang wanita berharga dalam hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Perlahan Ichigo merasakan matanya menghangat, pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Ah, ia tak boleh menangis! Jika menangis, Rukia pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Tunggu, tawa Rukia? Semoga saja...

... Ia masih bisa melihatnya.

'Pip'.

Suara lampu berwarna merah itu dimatikan. Terdengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Ichigo segera bangkit dan dengan tak sabar menghampiri pintu itu.

"Unohana-taichou, bagaimana Rukia?!"

Unohana menyeka keringatnya. "Nyawanya bisa diselamatkan. Tapi ada beberapa luka parah di tubuhnya. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lumayan panjang untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan lagi, satu yang fatal...."

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

MAAF UNTUK KESEKIAN KALINYA!!

Kalian sudah banyak saia beritahu, saia sedang dalam masa sibuk, jadi untuk mengetik ini pun mencuri waktu, jadi tak ada balesan ripyu lagi. mempublishnya pun saia niatan buat ngambil modem diam-diam di deket tousan yang sedang tidur... *bongkar aib*

Oke, untuk selanjutnya ini harap dibaca:

Apa saia masih harus bertahan di Fanfiction (dot) net ini?

Mengingat, setelah saia menyadari sesuatu, saia terlalu bodoh, sok dan lain-lain hingga lupa diri. Saia bukanlah author yang baik --setidaknya itu menurut saia pribadi.

Makanya sekarang saia sering minta kritik, bukan? Karena saia pengen mengubah cara penulisan saia. Harusnya saia tak lagi mendahulukan pilihan kata yang selalu menjadi patokan saia dalam membuat sebuah karya, melainkan mendahulukan aliran suasana dari karya, dengan menyelami lagi lebih dalam, dan 'memasukkan' diri kita ke dalam cerita tersebut, hingga itu bisa membuat karya kita bisa dinikmati tanpa kebosanan.

Ada yang bosan karena saia yang terlalu datar? Boleh saja. Silahkan.

Ada yang berubah dari 'cara' saia di fic ini?

Kalau ga ada, mungkin saia tak layak jadi author, bukan?

Haha, mungkin ada yang bilang 'ah, terlalu cepat putus asa'.

Bisa juga sih. Tapi, setidaknya, mood-ku sedang sangat susah diperbaiki minggu ini. Tugas sekolah yang memenuhi jadwal mingguan, serta kebutuhan tubuh saia yang gampang capek.

Saat ini sedang butuh semangat, kritik, saran dan dorongan dari orang-orang yang peduli pada saia.....

* * *

Pyuuuh....

Setidaknya udah numpahin sedikit isi kepala yang ngeganjel disini.

Maaf deh, kalo A/N gaje ini nyesek aja. Sesakan juga otak saia. (?)

Sankyu ne~

maafkan author yang error ini....

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tombol ijo?**


	5. Sun Must Responsible!

Hai minna!! XDDD

akhirnya aku balik lagi!! *emangnya ada yang nungguin?!*

Ah, akhirnya ulangan semesterku kelar, dan satu mapel udah tau hasilnya.. alhamdulillah ga terlalu mengecewakan, walau waktu matematika aku kek orang bloon abis...

Haha, malah cerita gaje. Kebetulan, aku bisa ngebut ngerjain ini cuma dalam satu hari, jadi jangan gebukin saia kalau ternyata ga sebagus yang dikira... lol

Ya udahlah, sekarang, status hiatusku udah dicabut hingga waktu yang ga bisa ditentukan, dan aku akan berusaha memperbaiki mood menulisku yang sempat hancur dan down banget.... Yeah! Ganbatte! Hwaiting! Zèle! Eifer! Vuur! Ardore! (empat bahasa terakhir = bahasa Perancis, Jerman, Belanda sama Italia-nya semangat)

Yo, this is the fifth chapter, sauf être joyeux!! (trans: selamat menikmati --nyoba bahasa Perancis, entah bener apa enggak)

* * *

******Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Black Sun And White Moon: A Sky's Destiny © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 5

* * *

Ichigo menahan nafasnya di persimpangan antara tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya. Darahnya berdesir.

"Kaki kanannya patah, tulang punggungnya mengalami sedikit keretakan di ruas tengahnya, luka robek di sepanjang lengan kanannya."

"Hanya itu saja?"

Unohana menggeleng pelan.

"Ada organ dalamnya yang rusak karena terkena cakaran hollow itu yang menembus lapisan kulitnya."

"Apa itu, Unohana-taichou?"

"Organ reproduksinya terluka parah, akan menyebabkan kecacatan yang kemungkinan besar bersifat permanen. Jadi, dia... Dipastikan tidak bisa memiliki keturunan kelak," kapten itu berkata pelan, sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menyatakan hal ini.

Ichigo mundur. Ia melayangkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Ini... Kenyataan atau mimpi buruk?

"Kurosaki-san?" Unohana menanggapi reaksi Ichigo.

"Ah, i-iya, Unohana-taichou. Ba-baik, terima kasih informasinya... Boleh saya masuk?"

Unohana mengiyakan, "Ya, silahkan. Aku keluar dulu, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo mengangguk, dan membiarkan Unohana berlalu dengan diikuti beberapa shinigami bagian medis di belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menengok sebentar ke dalam, ke ruangan serba putih yang bisu dan beraroma khas itu.

"Rukia...."

Ia lantas mengambil posisi duduk di samping tubuh Rukia yang kaku. Pucat, seolah tak ada lagi nyawa yang mengisi raga mungilnya itu. Tapi indikator berupa bunyi dari alat disampingnya itu masih menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan.

Ichigo menyentuh kulit putih bersih yang melekat di pipi Rukia itu, bagian yang masih mulus, tak terluka oleh kekejaman hollow itu.

Dingin.

Ichigo tak mau berpikir jika alat-alat yang melekat di tubuh Rukia dilepas, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia. Mengingat dari keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya salah satu sumber kehidupan Rukia hanyalah _support _dari beberapa benda tak bernyawa itu.

Nah, semua ini kembali pada satu hal.

Salah siapa? Batin Ichigo mengerang.

Ya kan? Semua ini pasti ada penyebabnya. Dan satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah nama.

"_Kau, Ichigo!!"_

Sekarang Rukia sakit, fatal, dan harapan hidupnya semakin menipis karena dirinya juga.

Dia yang meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, melupakannya karena terlalu serius melawan makhluk tak berguna itu. Apalagi di saat-saat terakhir, yang menyelamatkan Rukia bukan dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak dipersalahkan, jika pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu?

"Salahku... Maafkan aku, Rukia...." Ichigo mendesah, berbisik kecil walau gadis itu tak bisa mendengar dan meresponnya.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, mengeratkan jemari lentik itu ke jalinan jemarinya sendiri. Mungkin kehangatan tubuhnya itu bisa berpindah ke Rukia, dan mempercepat waktu kesadaran Rukia.

Begitu ia harap. Lantas ia meletakkan tangannya ke tempat tidur itu, menyangga kepalanya. Dan tertidur disana.

Satu harapannya ketika memejamkan mata;

Semoga ketika ia membuka mata, Rukia melakukan hal yang sama dan tersenyum padanya, walau hanya seberkas senyum tipis yang lemah.

**xxx**

Jam berdetak tak berhenti; membawa gelap menggantikan posisi siang untuk menciptakan keseimbangan alam. Keadaan di kamar bernomor 667 itu tetap sama, dengan dua orang yang sama-sama tertidur.

Tapi Ichigo terbangun karena kamar itu mulai menggelap.

"Aih..." Ichigo menggumam. Lantas ia berdiri, mengubah posisi saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruangan itu.

Rukia masih menutup mata. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia barusan terbangun, Ichigo rasa. Posisi berbaringnya masih seperti semula, telentang dengan puluhan lilitan perbah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak tega melihatnya, tubuh mungil dengan luka sebanyak itu. Pasti sakit.

Saking sakitnya, sampai tak bisa membuka mata. Ya kan?

"Hey, Rukia, bangun!" Ichigo berusaha memanggilnya.

Tetap, sama. Rukia tak menjawab, ia masih terlalu lemah.

Ichigo kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Rasa lapar yang melanda perutnya tak ia hiraukan. Siapa yang menjaga Rukia sementara ia pergi? Biarlah ia disini, setidaknya ia adalah wujud tanggung jawabnya pada orang yang secara tak langsung telah ia sakiti.

"Kau saja yang masuk duluan!"

"Tidak! Kau saja, Abarai-kun! Kau kan yang dekat dengannya!"

"Hei, kenapa aku? Kita sekalian saja masuk bersama!!"

"Ssh!! Kalian malah bertengkar disini. Sudah, biar aku saja yang masuk duluan!"

Ichigo sedikit tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Pasti Renji dan yang lain, pikirnya.

"Konbanwa...." seorang wanita berkacamata dengan buku tebal dii tangannya membuka pintu. Nanao, fukutaichou divisi 8.

"Yaa... Silahkan...." Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum, tipis.

Disusul yang lain, Renji, Hinamori, serta Kira.

Hinamori meletakkan seikat bunga putih di vas kosong di atas meja. Renji menyerahkan sebungkus makanan --entah apa itu-- ke tangan Ichigo, terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia sebenarnya malas untuk menyerahkan hal itu. Ah, seperti tidak tahu sikap Renji pada Ichigo yang biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia-san?" Hinamori mendekat pada Rukia.

Nanao mengangkat kacamatanya, "Sepertinya dia terluka parah...."

Ichigo mengangguk, walau Nanao tak memperhatikannya. Wanita itu sibuk mengatur kantung infus yang mengalir untuk Rukia. Jalan cairannya nampak sedikit macet.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Tapi Renji datang mendekat pada Ichigo, menepuk bahunya.

"Taichou menunggu kedatanganmu di divisi 6 jika kau merasa bertanggung jawab."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak pada Renji. "Kapan?"

"Secepat yang kau bisa," ucapnya, lalu dengan cepat meraih lagi bungkus makanan yang barusan diletakkan Ichigo ke atas meja kecil, "Makan sekarang, kuharap kau tak akan lari. Semua ini secara tak langsung karena kau."

"Baiklah...." ucap Ichigo setelah helaan nafas panjangnya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, pasti hal ini akan terjadi.

Ichigo hanya menggigit kue itu separuhnya. Mungkin ia sedang tak berselera. Lantas ia menaruh lagi benda itu ke atas meja sebelumnya.

"Renji, jaga Rukia sementara aku pergi. Aku tak mau tahu apapun alasanmu meninggalkannya sebelum aku kembali."

"Ah, tanpa kau bilang, aku sudah tahu, jeruk!" Renji memukul punggung Ichigo, sedikit mendorongnya untuk segera keluar.

**xxx**

Ichigo terus melangkahkan kakinya, di jalan yang sepi itu. Sudah malam, dan mungkin beberapa shinigami telah banyak yang tertidur. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. Jam bukan masalah penting sekarang. Jadi biar saja waktu berlalu tanpa memberitahunya, bukan?

Kayu besar bertuliskan lambang yang terbaca sebagai angka enam telah ada di depan mata Ichigo. Baik, sekarang waktunya mempersiapkan diri akan apapun yang akan diberikan Byakuya, Ichigo!

Tanpa sadar keringat dingin meluluhi kening Ichigo. Ah, kenapa ia jadi setakut ini? Apa ia tak siap untuk diminta pertanggungjawaban dalam bentuk apapun itu? Atau ia hanya tidak mau dipersalahkan lebih jauh?

Tidak, ia tak mau pikiran lain mengganggu tekadnya untuk tidak meninggalkan Rukia. Bukankah ini waktu untuk yang namanya balas budi? Tak terhitung oleh Ichigo berapa kali Rukia membantunya. Waktunya untuk berganti posisi.

_Waktunya matahari untuk bangkit, membantu menerangi bumi yang bersedih karena bulan telah turun bergantikan siang, bukan?_

Ia berpapasan dengan salah satu shinigami divisi itu yang tak ia kenal, namun orang itu menyapa ramah. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ehm, maaf, bisa tunjukkan dimana ruangan Byakuya?" cegah Ichigo saat orang itu akan berlalu.

"Oh, baik, mari ikut saya."

Ichigo mengikuti langkah shinigami berwajah paruh baya itu. Hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan tertutup rapat, dengan lukisan indah pohon sakura di pintu gesernya yang bersih.

"Nah, disini. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih," Ichigo membungkukkan badan. Shinigami itu pun mundur, setelah berpamitan.

Ichigo menelan ludah. Oke, sekarang bukan saatnya takut, sekarang waktunya berterus terang.

"Masuklah, kau, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo menggeser pintu itu perlahan. Terlihat olehnya Byakuya yang duduk di kursi, tak mau menatap padanya. Masih terpaku pada kertas dan tinta yang memang menjadi kewajibannya.

Byakuya memutar matanya, membagikan sedikit tatapan dingin dari mata abu-abunya yang misterius.

"Apa yang Unohana katakan padamu?"

"Kaki kanannya patah, tulang punggungnya mengalami sedikit keretakan di ruas tengahnya, luka robek di sepanjang lengan kanannya. Dan... Rahimnya kemungkinan akan cacat permanen...."

Byakuya tak bereaksi, dan memindahkan lagi pandangannya dari Ichigo kepada kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Kuharap kau mau menebus kesalahanmu."

"Ke-kesalahan?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak paham. Dia terluka karena tidak kau jaga. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menjaganya sementara aku mempercayakannya padamu."

Ya, Ichigo paham. Pertanyaan dan jawaban barusan cuma sebagai penegas, selebihnya ia sudah paham bagaimana posisinya sekarang.

"Dengan apa aku bisa menebusnya, Byakuya?"

Byakuya meletakkan lagi kuasnya.

"Jangan kau tinggalkan dia dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan satu lagi..." Byakuya menggantung kata-katanya.

Ichigo tak bergerak. Menunggu eksekusi langsung dari Byakuya.

"Karena ia dipastikan oleh dokter tak bisa memiliki keturunan, maka aku harapkan kau mau pertanggung jawabkan itu. Aku tak ingin ia disakiti oleh orang lain karena kecacatannya kelak."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya sedikit, melirik pojok ruangan. Memahami sedikit perkataan Byakuya yang terdengar ambigu itu. Ia lalu mengangguk, perlahan, meski ia belum paham sepenuhnya.

"Kau boleh kembali. Temani dia lagi. Aku belum bisa kesana sekarang. Masih banyak pekerjaan menungguku."

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih, Byakuya. Konbanwa...." Ichigo melangkah keluar, menggeser pintu itu kembali ke posisi rapat menutupi keberadaan Byakuya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya seorang Kurasaki Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebenarnya kepada Byakuya. Mungkin ia juga tgak sadar akan apa yang telah dikatakannya barusan.

_**xxx**_

"_Karena ia dipastikan oleh dokter tak bisa memiliki keturunan, maka aku harapkan kau mau pertanggung jawabkan itu. Aku tak ingin ia disakiti oleh orang lain karena kecacatannya kelak."_

Perkataan itu masih terngiang sempurna di telinga Ichigo. Entah memang ia terlampau lelah hingga tak bisa mengerti kata-kata itu, atau memang Byakuya yang sengaja memberinya tebakan di saat seperti ini?

Rambut oranyenya telah berubah acak; tak beraturan. Sudah berapa kali ia menggaruk kepalanya itu bahkan hanya untuk mencari jawaban, seolah dengan itu jawaban bisa keluar dari otaknya yang mulai melamban --ia rasa.

"Tidak ingin disakiti orang lain karena kecacatannya kelak?" Ichigo mengulangnya.

Tetap tak bisa. Ah, sudahlah, itu bisa dipikirkan lain kali. Yang penting adalah saat ini, kesadaran Rukia yang masih belum kembali.

Ichigo meraih gagang pintu di depannya. Masih terdengar ribut-ribut dari dalam. mungkin orangnya bertambah.

Renji menyambutnya tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Bagaimana?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

"Taichou bilang apa padamu? Dia marah padamu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan cara marahnya Byakuya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ia minta padaku tadi."

"Memangnya apa kata taichou? Kau akan digantung, atau besok seluruh tulangmu akan patah karena diserang jutaan sakura?"

"Bukan," Ichigo menggeleng, "Dia bilang, 'Karena ia dipastikan oleh dokter tak bisa memiliki keturunan, maka aku harapkan kau mau pertanggung jawabkan itu. Aku tak ingin ia disakiti oleh orang lain karena kecacatannya kelak.' Begitu katanya."

"Hah?"

"Iya, begitu. Kau mengerti? Aku tida paham gelagat Byakuya itu."

Renji kemudian tertawa kecil, "Masa yang begitu saja tidak paham? Dia mau kau yang akan menikahi Rukia nanti, baka!"

"Ha?"

"Ya. taichou minta kau pertanggungjawaban darimu agar dia tak disakiti orang lain karena cacat pada tubuhnya nanti. Berarti dia mau kau yang ikut menanggung kesedihan Rukia dengan menghiburnya atau apalah itu atas konsekuensi kelalaianmu."

Ichigo mengangguk cepat. Dengan ini, tandanya Byakuya benar-benar merestui mereka berdua bukan?

"Berbahagialah. Dia tak memberimu hukuman yang kejam," Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo, terdengar sedikit getir. "Hei teman-teman, saatnya kita pulang! Biarkan Rukia istirahat dulu...."

"Baik, baik..." Hinamori beranjak dar tepi jendela.

"Kami pulang dulu, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san," senyum Hinamori.

"Cepat sembuh, Kuchiki-san," Nanao melirik, sementara ia mengikuti langkah Hinamori, Renji, Kira dan Rangiku yang baru datang itu.

"Terima kasih, semua...." Ichigo tersenyum.

Blam!

Pintu telah tertutup, langkah kaki sudah terdengar menjauh di telinga Ichigo. Tinggal mereka berdua, sama seperti semula.

"Kau dengar, Rukia? Byakuya mengizinkanku menikahimu kelak!"

Tangan Ichigo lagi-lagi menggenggam tangan Rukia, erat. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu keluar dari rasa sakit ini..." ia tersenyum.

Suasana semakin sepi. Shinigami yang biasanya terdengar lalu-lalang sekarang sudah tak terdengar lagi keberadaannya. Ichigo belum mau tidur. Ia bertekad, akan benar-benar tidur jika memang sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi.

Ia memindahkan jangkauan pandangannya agak ke depan, ke lapisan kaca yang membiaskan sedikit cahaya samar dari luar. Cahaya dari bulan yang meredup.

Bulan sebenarnya sedang dalam keadaan purnama, tapi awan-awan nakal tak mau beranjak dari wajah manis bulan itu. Pekat dan kelam. Meski angin berusaha meniupnya, tapi sang awan tak jua mau pergi.

"Aha, Rukia, Bulan disana juga sedang berduka, tertutup awan, hingga cahaya Matahari tak bisa membantunya bersinar ya...."

.

.

.

**- To Be Continued -**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, kalau GAJE nan ABAL plus ANCUR kuadrat JELEK....

Habisnya, udah semingguan saia ga nulis, jadi agak sedikit perlu adaptasi lagi. Maaf lagi ya...

Hn, oke, ini tanggapan buat review chapter kemarin (yang saia ingat, chapter itu adalah chapter ter-GILA karena dibikin dengan mood berantakan dan semangat ancur)....

Saia akhirnya paham dalam artian sebenarnya, masing-masing author punya karakteristik tersendiri. Entah di bagian tertentu, dia pasti punya kelebihan disana, dan itulah yang membuatnya istimewa. Nobody perfect, eh?

Oke, saia sadar juga, punya saia jauh, jauh, jauh banget sejauh-jauhnya dari kata sempurna. Masih banyak kekurangan, dan saia sedang berusaha keras untuk menutupi kekurangan itu untuk me'nyaman'kan readers. Memang inilah hasil usaha saia. Penilaiannya saia kembalikan kepada kalian, dengan hasil yang tentunya relatif.

Terima kasih saia ucapkan untuk yang chapter kemarin pada:

**- BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki - mss Dhyta - Freesia Chizu - Kuchikichii Icha - Namie Amalia - Ruki_ya - Sora Chand - Kuchiki Rukia-taichou - hikaru kurochiki - CursedCrystal - Hiru Shi-chaan - Sorayuki Nichan - Aruto - May - Kei - Himeka Walker - Jess Kuchiki - HanABi . Loves . NaGAyAn - kaorinin - ichirukiluna gituloh - Yumemiru Reirin - Violet Murasaki -**

Kalianlah yang membangkitkan semangatku lagi, membuatku terbangun dan sadar akan kebodohan yang sempat melanda...

Makasih ya~

Saia sangat mengapresiasi review kalian. Mungkin ini adalah review paling berharga dalam hidup saia. Apalagi ada yang mencegah berhentinya saia dari FFn, membuat saia terharu -halah-, kalau ternyata saia juga penggemar yang mengharapkan saia dan karya saia... *halahahay*

terima kasih banyak ya...

Saia sadar lagi, inilah saia, dengan ciri khas saia sendiri. Biar apa kata orang, karena penilaian terhadap diri kita itu relatif, seperti yang sudah saia bilang. Yang tak suka, saia tak maksa. Yang suka, saia bersyukur karena tak sia-sia saia berjuang untuk membuatnya.

Terima kasih lagi ya? Aku udah bingung mau bilang seperti apa lagi ke kalian.

Terima kasih juga buat yang telah menolong saia dari belakang, kalian tebak saja sendiri, dan bagi yang merasa... :D

Seandainya tempat kita berdekatan dan Indonesia tak seluas ini, mungkin kalian sudah saia ajak ngumpul dan saia beliin makanan... *haha* Salahkan Indonesia yang terlalu luas... *disiram*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baca + tanggapan = Review?**

*apaan lagi ini?!*


End file.
